heroalliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons in Downtown Middleton
Dragons in Downtown Middleton ''is the second episode of Hero Alliance. Plot When Kim Possible was called for a mission in her hometown of Middleton, she was eager to accept the case. Something about a bunch of giant lizards attacking the populace. No one told her there would be dragons. And if it didn’t get any weirder, these weren’t any ordinary dragons. “Wade, I get that we’re dealing with ‘dragons’, but they seem…different from what I’ve seen in the movies.” Kim said, as she dodged a fiery ball of death. She ducked behind a pile of rubble while she tried to make some sense out of this situation. “Care to explain why these dragons look like they need a few fire extinguishers to the face?” “Couldn’t tell ya, Kim.” Wade responded. “It’s not every day we’re dealing with dragons. Ninja monkeys, sure, but not dragons.” The dragons in question reminded Kim of your average everyday dragon you may see in books or movies, except for the part where they seemed to be composed of red, fire-like energy. Each one was seven-feet tall or so, and there were at least half a dozen. Kim wished she’d at least brought her combat suit. “Well give me something to work with here.” Kim demanded. “And where in the world is Ron?” “He’s on his way. To be fair, you guys live on opposite sides of town.” Wade justified. “Whatever. I’m gonna see what I can do about these salamanders.” Kim rolled her eyes. Kim took inventory. All she had on her was the grappling hook gun. She sighed. She totally needed to get new gear. However, at the moment, she would have to make do with what she had. Kim pulled out her grapple gun, firing it straight through one of the dragons. “Woah….might have overdone it a bit.” However, the fiery dragon seemed to show no discomfort. It glared at Kim with sheer annoyance apparent on its face. It grabbed the cable and yanked, pulling Kim towards it. Kim went wide-eyed in alarm as she was hurtled towards the fiery beast. “Oh boy…” Kim sighed. She braced for impact, if there would be any impact with the dragon. Suddenly she was tackled from her left and swooped into the air. Whatever had attacked her was quick to drop her again, luckily she wasn’t too far from the ground. “What in the world…?” Kim looked around for her rescuer. “Sorry, couldn’t stand to see a pretty lady like yourself in danger.” Came a boy’s voice. Kim turned to the source of the voice, and came face-to-face with an asian boy around her height. He wore a red jacket with yellow accents. He had spikey black hair with green highlights and a cocky look on his face. “And…you are?” Kim crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. “I’m the Mack Daddy Dragon of the NYC, chica.” The boy said. Kim’s eyebrow rose higher. “Alright alright, my name’s Jake, Jake Long.” said Jake. “Kim Possible.” Kim returned. “Oh trust me, I’ve heard of you.” Jake said, almost admiringly. “Gramps told me that some rogue dragons were attacking here, looks like he was right.” “And you can help…how?” Kim asked. “Like this! ''Dragon Up!” Jake said, his voice echoing. He was consumed in flames as his body changed shape. Soon, he took the shape of a bipedal European-style dragon. He had the same coloring as his jacket and his spines/hair resembling the same as his human form. “Not something you see everyday.” Kim said, astonished. “Trust me, I’ve seen weirder.” Jake chuckled. He turned his attention to the several fire dragons, who seemed to be losing patience. “Less talk, more butt-kicking, agreed?” Kim gave him an amused smile, then the two faced off against their shared enemy. Jake was the first to charge, he swooped in and tackled one into the side of a building, causing it to crumble on top of both of them. “Well at least it’s safe to say we can hit ‘em.” Kim said. She charged towards another, delivering a combo of punches all across its body. The dragon seemed unamused as it breathed flames towards Kim. She somersaulted out of the way before jumping on its back. She wrapped her arms around its neck in an attempt to strangle it. Meanwhile, Jake was having a much easier time. Being a dragon, he had strength that was at the very least, on par with these dragon-like fire beasts. He’d managed to defeat several already. He looked over at Kim to see how she was fairing. Needless to say, she didn’t seem to be doing it too well. Jake had things handled, so he figured he could help the girl out. Jake swooped towards them. He tackled the last dragon, knocking Kim right off. Though she was grateful for the assist, it annoyed her to need someone’s help at the same time. Jake wrestled with the fiery dragon, grabbing it by the arms and throwing it into another building. “And that’s a wrap.” Jake said, transforming back into his human form. “So, you’re the dragon expert I guess?” Kim asked. “What were those dragons doing here in Middleton?” “See that’s just the thing, those couldn’t have possibly been dragons.” Jake shook his head. “Dragons are supposed to be guardians of the magical world, and they definitely don’t look like that.” “Don’t worry KP! I’m here!” A voice cried out. Kim rolled her eyes, turning to see Ron Stoppable, her ex-boyfriend and crime-fighting partner. “A little late, Ron.” “…aww man.” Ron sighed. He looked over at Jake. “Who’s this kid?” “His name’s Jake, he helped me with the dragons.” Kim explained. “Dragons!?” Ron exclaimed. “Like wings and fire breath?” “The same.” Kim said. “Wait, how’d he help you?” Ron asked. Jake shifted into dragon form, and then back to human form. “He’s a dragon too!?” Ron said in surprise. “Yeah I am, but the ones we fought weren’t like anything I’ve ever seen.” Jake sighed. “The point is, I totally kicked their butts.” “Right.” Kim said with an unsure tone. Overhead, a small ship hovered over the destroyed street. Jake, Ron, and Kim looked up towards the ship as a figure jumped out and descended slower than it should have. They watched the figure descend warily. He had brown windswept hair and striking blue eyes. He wore black pants and a black sleeveless jacket. Strange blue markings crisscrossed over his body and a watch with a blue screen was attached to his wrist. His feet touched the ground and he began walking forward in silence. “Not a step closer!” Kim shouted, taking a step forward. The boy smirked, but kept walking. “I said stop!” Kim barked. The boy made Jake uneasy. Something was off about him. He felt his dragon energy surging within him. Every fiber of Jake’s being told him this guy was bad news. He was ready to attack at a moment’s notice. “So, these are three of the ‘heroes’ my master was so worried about?” The boy chuckled. “Two hormonal teenagers and a gecko? Pathetic.” He fiddled with the watch on his wrist. “Who are you?” Kim demanded. “What’s with the watch!?” “KP, don’t make the scary watch guy mad!” Ron warned. “You should really listen to him, you have no idea what you’re up against.” The boy said. “My name is Malum, and this is the Xeotrix.” “What in the world is a Xeotrix?” Jake said, legitimately confused. “Why don’t I show you?” Malum said knowingly. He pressed a button on the side of the device, and then pressed down on the watch’s screen. Instantly, a blue flash of light cloaked him. The three heroes shielded their eyes. When the light dimmed, Malum had changed. He was somewhere between a polar bear and a man. Light grey fur covered most of his body while darker grey fur covered his head and shoulders. He had wicked sharp teeth and claws to match. A blue hourglass badge was merged with his chest. “What in the world did he just do!?” Ron gasped in alarm. “I don’t know, he must be some sort of magical creature.” Jake said. “Magic? This day is getting stranger and stranger.” Kim shook her head. “Don’t worry, I’ll handle this.” Jake gave a thumbs up. “Dragon up!” In a burst of flames, Jake took on his dragon form. “Please, you couldn’t stand up to Frost Bite if you wanted to, gecko.” Malum said. “Frost Bite?” Kim said. “The codename for this alien form, can you guess why?” Frost Bite smirked. He lunged forward, opening his mouth wide. A beam of ice fired out of his gaping jaw and hit Jake in the chest. The ice covered his entire body and soon the American Dragon was frozen solid. Flames formed around Jake’s mouth, causing the ice to melt. “Oh you did NOT just do that!” Jake broke free of the ice and swooped towards Frost Bite, colliding with the yeti-like beast. The two wrestled, firing beams of fire and ice as they crashed into one building after another. People were running all over the place in sheer panic. “Ron, we have to help get these people to safety!” Kim said. “On it, KP!” Ron said. Jake and Frost Bite crashed into another building. Rubble began to fall, including a very large chunk of cement. A little girl no older than seven years old looked at the falling rubble in horror. Right before the rubble would have hit her, Kim tackled the girl out of the way. She turned herself over in mid-air so the she would absorb most of the impact. The heroine hit the ground with a grunt as she slid across the road. Kim groaned as she felt numerous scratches riddled her back and arms. She helped the girl stand up. “Go, find your parents and run!” Kim ordered. The little girl obeyed and Kim went to help the other civilians. Jake and Frost Bite clashed again and again. Explosions of fire and ice riddled the area as the two waged war with their respective elements. Unfortunately, Jake wasn’t making any progress. His flames were being doused by the ice beams faster than they were melting them. Whoever this guy way, he was incredibly powerful. Jake flanked the ice beam and tackled Frost Bit from the side. They fell hard to the ground. Jake got back up quickly and grabbed the monster by the leg. He flung Frost Bite into a building, causing tons of rubble to fall on top of him. Jake panted heavily. He shifted back to human form due to sheer fatigue and watched the rubble warily. An icy explosion sent huge chunks of rubble flying in every direction. Jake took cover as a wounded Frost Bite emerged from the rubble. He smiled, a brief flash of blue light reverted him to Malum. “Just as I was told.” Malum chuckled. “The dragon….and the vigilantes. You’re…noticeable to say the least.” Kim and Ron joined ranks with Jake. “What in the world are you…?” Kim asked. “The Xeotrix is an incredible device.” Malum said. “With it I can transform into over three billion alien forms. You’ve seen one of many. For now, I will take my leave. We will meet another day Kim Possible and Jake Long.” Malum pressed a button on his Xeotrix and transformed into something that Jake thought was some sort of cross between a man and a manta ray. Instantly it took to the sky and was soon out of sight. “Well…he’s gone.” Jake said. “Yeah, but what was that all about?” Kim wondered. “Hey guys, look!” Ron pointed to an airship that was slowly approaching. A greyscale airship hovered and slowly landed in front of them. The bay doors opened and a man in a green suit walked out. Pitch black sunglasses hid his eyes from view. He was accompanied by soldiers in black and white uniforms. “Kim Possible, Jake Long?” “How come no one mentions ME?” Ron groaned in annoyance. “Quiet Ron.” Kim said. “Who are you? And what the hell is going on here!?” She was definitely mad. “First dragons made of fire attack my town, then some guy with a watch starts turning into monsters, and now you?” “Relax. I’m Agent Six with the Plumbers-Providence Union.” Six said. “I’m here to take you and Mr. Long back to HQ.” “What about ME?” Ron groaned. “You are?” Six raised an eyebrow. “Uh, Ron Stoppable? Kim Possible’s iconic sidekick?” Ron said. “Sorry, but you weren’t mentioned in my orders.” Six said. “Hold up, what’s the Plumbers-Providence Union? I’ve never heard of you guys!” Jake said. “Things are changing Mr. Long. Right now an incredible threat looms over us all.” Six began. “Extraordinary powers have brought you and many others together. Come with me, and all will be clear.” Kim looked over at Jake, then at Ron. “Fine, we’ll ALL go.” Kim said, crossing her arms. “I’m sorry Ms. Possible, but my orders clearly state that I must take only you and Mr. Long.” Six stated. “You want me, you take Ron too.” Kim said. Six admired her spirit. He smiled. “Very well, come along you three.” They all boarded the airship and it took to the sky. Meanwhile… Vlad Masters was working in his laboratory. On a desk was a staff made of blue metal. He was running ecto-energy through it, in hopes of sparking a certain reaction. Sure enough, he got the reaction he was looking for. The ecto-energy ran rampant through the lab. Bolts of lightning struck in every direction as a shape began to form in a sphere of ecto-energy. The sphere exploded outwards as a man wearing a dragon-skull helmet landed on the floor. Red glowing eyes glared at Vlad from the shadows of the helmet. He picked up the staff. “The Huntsman lives.” END OF EPISODE 2. Heroes * Kim Possible (first appearance) * Wade (first appearance) * Jake Long (first appearance) * Ron Stoppable (first appearance) * Agent Six Villains * Flame Dragons (first appearance) * Malum (first appearance) * Vlad Masters (cameo) * Huntsman (first appearance; cameo) Aliens Used * Frost Bite (first appearance) * Mantisaur (first appearance; cameo)